The GoldenEye
by Alec Trevelyan 006
Summary: Alec has a twin sister. How will this affect the story of GoldenEye? What will Alec's sister do when she realizes her brother doesn't remember her. Includes my OC Alex. Warnings include: suicidal thoughts, attempted suicide, abuse and, self harm/implied self harm.
1. Chapter 1: Arkangel

**Author's note: I do not own James Bond, Alec Trevelyan or any other character from the James Bond universe I have simply borrowed them for my story. I only own my OC Alex who is Alec's twin sister. The story and ideas in it belong to me.(Except for any movie dialog.)**

**Chapter 1: Arkangel**

I awake with a start. I don't remember when I fell asleep. If I've missed James, the mission is doomed. I quickly stretch and walk around the storeroom where I'm hidden. Fortunately, I don't see any sign of James yet. I go back to where I was and wait.

Soon, I start to think about what I'm missing back home. I miss my wife Melissa and my thirteen year old daughter Ella Jean. Ella is like me and that makes me worry sometimes. Somehow she ended up with no traits from my late wife Mary. Mary died two years ago and I still miss her very much.

When Melissa came along last year, I fell in love again. We quickly got married after we met. I got lucky with the fact that Ella and Melissa liked each other. I'm really missing Melissa because she's pregnant with our child. I have this funny feeling that I'm going to miss the birth of my son or daughter.

My thoughts then drift to my twin sister Alex. She works for MI-6 as well, but she took a desk job as a statistical analyst under M. I sometimes wonder if she'll ever become an agent. I always thought she might become an agent, but she never took the training. Well, to my knowledge she never took the training.

I feel that if she ever takes the training, she'll be a great agent. She might even beat or tie the records that James and I set when we took the training years ago.

A noise near by brings me back to reality. I see someone walk into the storeroom. I move from my spot and head for the door. I must stop whoever walked in. The person comes closer to me.

I pull my gun and aim it at the person.

"_Don't even breathe. Where are the others?"_ I ask in Russian.

"I'm alone." Comes the reply.

Finally James has arrived.

"Aren't we all? You're late 007." I say.

"I had to stop in the bathroom." James says.

"Ready to save the world again?" I ask.

"After you 006."

"James, for England." I say as I pull back a metal grate in the floor.

"For England Alec."

We crawl into the space under the floor and make our way to the lab. We exit the space and follow a scientist to the lab. James goes to unlock the door. As he does, the scientist tries to stop him. I shoot the man to stop him just as James gets the door unlocked.

We head into the bottling room. I shut the door behind us. As we take in our surroundings, I begin to notice it's far too quiet. I have this feeling that we've been set up.

"It was too easy." James says as though reading my thoughts.

"Half of everything is luck, James." I say.

"And the other half?" James asks.

I go to reset the door locks and the alarm sounds.

"Fate."

"Set timers six minutes." I say giving James orders for once.

"Six minutes, check." James says as he runs off.

I kill two guards and take their guns. I run to where James is working and throw him a gun. He catches it and heads off to set some more timers. Spying a spot by the stairs, I head there and wait for more guards to come. They storm in and I kill them

Soon I see Ourumov standing by a window in one of the labs.

'_Oh crap.'_ I think.

"Fire!" Ourumov shouts as if he's reading my mind.

I know I have to warn James and somehow tell him to hurry up.

"Closing time James, last call!" I shout.

"Buy me a pint!" James shouts in response.

I know James has gotten the message. I continue to fight the guards to try and clear a way out for us. Suddenly, the door explodes and I'm surrounded by guards. They grab me and drag me to the center of the room. A gun being pressed to the back of my head lets me know they aren't messing around.

"Get on your knees." Ourumov whispers.

"As you wish." I say as I kneel on the floor.

'_James, help me.'_ I think.

"This is Colonel Ourumov, come out with your hands above your head!" Ourumov shouts.

"How original." James says.

I begin to wonder if he knows I'm in trouble.

"Shut the door Alec, there's a draft!" James shouts.

I go to answer him. As I do, Ourumov puts his gun to my head.

"Say one word and I'll blow your brains out." Ourumov whispers.

I wisely decide to keep my mouth shut.

"Alec?" James asks.

Ourumov somehow sees James.

"Move out, throw down your weapon, and walk towards me, slowly." Ourumov says.

I can't take this any longer. My only hope is for James to get out safe.

"Finish the job James, blow them all to hell!" I shout.

Ourumov gives me this look to shut me up. I squirm and wonder if I'm going to be killed for my little outburst. Out of the corner of my eye, I see James run back behind the gas tanks. Ourumov sees this and speaks one more time.

"You have ten seconds." Ourumov says.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2..."

I don't give him the chance to get to one.

"For England James!" I shout.

Ourumov fires his gun. I move my head just enough to keep myself from being killed by the bullet. It grazes the side of my head and I fall to the ground. Darkness surrounds me as I lose consciousness before I hit the ground.


	2. Chapter 2: Watching You Fall

**Author's note: I do not own James Bond, Alec Trevelyan or any other character from the James Bond universe I have simply borrowed them for my story. I only own my OC Alex who is Alec's twin sister. The story and ideas in it belong to me.(Except for any movie dialog.)**

_'From a TV mounted on the wall I've been out there watching, Watching You Fall.'-Watching You Fall-Savatage_

**Chapter 2: Watching You Fall**

My brain is in a fog as I wake up. The last thing I remember is Ourumov pulling his gun and shooting at me. I remember nothing after that. How long have I been out? I moan and suddenly realize that was a bad idea.

My throat feels like it's on fire. I then become aware of the fact that the right side of my body hurts. Was I caught in the explosion in the chemical factory? Some voices nearby bring me fully back to reality. I try to figure out what the voices are saying.

"_I think he's awake sir." _A voice says in Russian.

"_Let me talk to him." _A voice that sounds oddly like Ourumov says.

'_Did Ourumov take me hostage?'_ I think.

Someone comes in the room and walks over to where I'm laying. They come into my line of sight and I see its Ourumov.

"You've caused a lot of trouble 006. Or should I call you by your real name?" Ourumov asks.

"My real name?" I ask puzzled.

"Your real name is Alexander, is it not?"

"Nobody has called me that since I was a child." I say.

"That is your name then, isn't it?"

"My name is Alec."

"Alec, Alexander, it makes no difference to me." Ourumov says.

"What do you want with me?" I ask.

"I need your help."

"Give me one good reason why I should help you?"

"Because if you don't, I will personally make your life a living hell." Ourumov says.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask puzzled.

"I will turn your Cossack ass over to the government and they will more than likely kill you."

I swallow hard at that statement.

"And if I help you, then what?" I ask.

"You get to live."

I let out a long sigh through my nose. What do I do? Ourumov pulls something out of his pocket and hands it to me. It's a picture of James.

"If you help me, you can get your revenge on this man." Ourumov says as I look at the picture.

"Why would I want revenge on James? He's my friend." I say.

"Your 'friend' left you to die in that explosion." Ourumov says.

"Why would he leave me?" I ask.

"He thought I shot and killed you."

"You should have killed me." I say.

"Why?" Ourumov asks puzzled.

I give a shrug of my shoulders as an answer.

"You don't have a reason?"

"No." I quietly say.

"So, will you help me?" Ourumov asks.

"I'll help you." I reluctantly say.

"Good, I knew you'd see things my way." Ourumov says as he turns and leaves the room.

What have I gotten myself into? My days turn into months. The months turn into years. And with all the time that passes, I stop being Alec Trevelyan and become Janus. I stop remembering my former life as 006, and turn into something far worse than I will ever realize.

I seem to develop a second personality that completely takes over my life and controls everything. That along with years of brainwashing turns me completely against England and James. I can only hope that if I ever see James again, that I don't end up killing him.


	3. Chapter 3: As You Are

**Author's note: I do not own James Bond, Alec Trevelyan or any other character from the James Bond universe I have simply borrowed them for my story. I only own my OC Alex who is Alec's twin sister. The story and ideas in it belong to me.(Except for any movie dialog.)**

_'You're feeling isolate, and all kinds of frustrate. But I love you As You Are. Love you As You Are.'-As You Are-Daughtry_

**Chapter 3: As You Are**

I'm sitting in the far corner of the situation room waiting for James and M. I'm hidden in the shadows, but I can still see everything. Bill Tanner walks in to get things set up and he smiles at me. I return his smile and get lost in my thoughts. Before I go on, I should introduce myself.

My name is Alexis Trevelyan, but everyone calls me Alex. I work for MI-6 as a statistical analyst turned double-oh agent. I became a full double-oh agent last month after years of training. I now carry the call sign 006. That's the same call sign my late brother Alec had.

My brother died nine years ago and James has been hard on every 006 since then. I begin to wonder if James will be hard on me. I really hope not. Someone coming in the room brings me back to reality. I see James walk into the room and walk over to Tanner.

"Good evening 007." Tanner says.

"Tanner, what's up?" James asks.

"Sixteen minutes ago, we intercepted a distress call from a supposedly abandoned radar station at Severnaya. Look what the satellite picked up."

On the screen is an image of a helicopter.

"We found a match. Your missing Tiger."

"In the middle of northern Russia." James says.

He seems a bit surprised at this.

"It seems your hunch was right 007. Too bad the evil queen of numbers wouldn't let you play it."

As Tanner says this, M walks in the room. James sees her and clears his throat. Tanner cringes and turns around to face M.

"You were saying?" M asks.

"No, I was just…uh…"

"Good, because if I want sarcasm, Mr. Tanner, I'll talk to my children, thank you very much." M says.

"Good evening 007."

"Good evening M." James says.

"The Prime Minister's waiting for an update. Proceed with your briefing Mr. Tanner."

"Thank you. After the distress signal, your helicopter took off, and the Russians scrambled these three MiGs here to intercept it." Tanner says pointing at the screen.

James walks over to the wall and points at the picture on it.

"What do you think the Russians were using the base for?" James asks.

"Well at one point, we suspected that Severnaya might be the ground station for a secret space-based weapon system called GoldenEye, but…" Tanner says but is interrupted.

"Our statistical analysis saw they had neither the finance nor technology to implement it." M says cutting Tanner off.

"Numbers were never my strong suit." James says.

M stares at him and so do I. I know some of this is my fault.

"Are these pictures live?" James asks.

"Unlike the American government, we prefer not to get our bad news from CNN." M says.

After she says that, the picture on the wall goes out.

'_What was that?'_ I think.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Tanner asks.

M looks like she's lost in thought. What could be going on? Tanner is on the phone with someone.

"Thanks." Tanner says.

He hangs up the phone and looks at the wall.

"Our satellite's knocked out. So are two of the Americans'. We have another coming into range…now."

The picture comes back. It looks like a war zone.

"Good God. Two of the MiGs are down."

"And it looks like the third went into the dish." James says.

"What do you think?" M asks as they look at the picture.

"No lights. Not one single electric light on in a thirty-mile radius. EMP?" James asks.

"Would account for the MiGs and the satellite."

"And the blackout." James says.

M turns to Tanner as if expecting an explanation.

"Electro-Magnetic Pulse. First strike satellite weapon developed by the…uh…" Tanner says and stops as if he can't finish his thoughts.

"The Americans and Soviets during the Cold War. I read the brief. Discovered after Hiroshima. Set off a nuclear device in the upper atmosphere, creates a pulse; a radiation surge that destroys everything with an electronic circuit." M says finishing Tanner's thought.

"The idea being to knock out the enemy's communication before he, she, or they could retaliate." Tanner says.

"So, GoldenEye exists." M says.

"Yes." James says.

"Could this be an accident?" M asks.

"No. The helicopter. If you wanted to steal the GoldenEye it's the perfect getaway vehicle. Setting off the blast was the ideal way to wipe out any trace of the crime."

"The Janus Group?"

"They may have been involved with the helicopter."

James walks over to a computer and studies something on the screen.

"I know the Russian fail-safe systems. You just can't walk in and ask for the keys to the bomb. You need the access codes. There had to be an insider. And at least one person knows who it is."

James and M walk off. I know they're heading to her office. I wait a bit and follow them. They walk in her office and shut the door. I walk over to the door and put my ear against it.

I'm listening for my cue to join them. As I listen, I can hear M talking to someone.

"Very well, Sir. Thank you, good night." M says.

"The Prime Minister's talked to Moscow. They're saying it was an accident during a routine training exercise."

"Governments change. The lies stay the same." James says.

"What else do we know about the Janus Syndicate?" M asks.

"Top-flight arms dealers headquartered in St. Petersburg. First outfit to restock the Iraqis during the Gulf War. The head man's unreliably described, no photographs. The woman, Onatopp, is our only confirmed contact."

"Would you care for a drink?"

"Um…thank you. Your predecessor kept some Cognac in the top drawer…"

"I prefer Bourbon." M says.

"Ice?" M asks.

"Yes." James says.

"We pulled the files on anyone who may have had access or authority at Severnaya. The top name on the list is an old friend of yours, I understand." M says.

"Ourumov. They made him a general."

"He sees himself as the next iron man of Russia. Which is why our political analysts rule him out. He doesn't fit the profile of a traitor."

"Are these the same analysts that said GoldenEye couldn't exist? Who said the helicopter posed no immediate threat, and wasn't worth following?" James asks outraged.

I quietly open the door and walk in M's office. Quietly I shut the door behind me and walk behind James.

"You don't like me Bond. You don't like my methods. You think I'm an accountant, a bean counter, more interested in my numbers than your instincts."

"The thought had occurred to me." James says taking a drink.

"Good, because I think you're a sexist, misogynist dinosaur. A relic of the Cold War, whose boyish charms though wasted on me obviously appeal to the young woman I sent out to evaluate you."

"Point taken." James says.

"Not quite 007. If you think for one moment I don't have the balls to send a man out to die, your instincts are dead wrong. I have no compunction about sending you to your death. But I won't do it on a whim. Even with your cavalier attitude toward life."

M leans forward at her desk and I move away from James and closer to the other chair.

"I want you to find GoldenEye, find who took it, what they plan to do with it and stop it. And if you should come across Ourumov, guilty or not, I don't want you running off on some kind of vendetta. Avenging Alec Trevelyan won't bring him back."

My heart sinks into my stomach at the mention of my brother's name.

"You didn't get him killed." James says.

"Neither did you. Don't make it personal."

"Never." James mumbles.

I take a seat next to him and he looks at me.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" James asks.

"I'm your new partner." I say.

James gives a sideways look at M.

"What do you mean new partner?"

"Alex has passed her training and has become the new 006. I thought that since her brother was your partner, you would have no problem working with her." M says.

"I have a few problems with this M." James says.

"What kind of problems?" M asks puzzled.

Somehow I think I know. James has a problem with this because I'm a woman. It's that or the fact that my brother was his partner and he still feels guilty over his death. I'm thinking it's because I'm a woman though.

"She's a woman. Women shouldn't have double-oh status."

I let out a snort at that. I was right. He doesn't want to work with me because I'm a woman.

"Alex is a perfectly capable agent. Her marks are as good as her brother's were." M says.

"Alec and I had some of the highest marks in our class. Which I know have never been beaten."

"I haven't beaten my brother's marks. I tied them. Therefore, I'm as good as he was!" I shout.

"Alex, calm down." M says.

I let out a long sigh to calm myself. Somehow I knew this was a bad idea. But, I need to find out the truth. I need to find out if this Janus guy is really Alec. I know somewhere deep in my heart that he's not dead.

My brother and I have always had sort of a sixth sense. We could tell if the other was injured or in trouble. When Alec 'died' nine years ago, I knew something wasn't right. I felt he was in some sort of trouble and he needed help. I know he's out there somewhere being held against his will.

"Alex, pay attention!" M shouts.

"Sorry." I mumble.

I look and see James has left. I'm guessing he went to get his equipment from Q.

"What is your problem?" M asks.

"I was thinking about Alec." I say.

"What about him?"

"I think he's alive."

"Alex, there were no survivors from the Arkangel explosion." M says.

"M, you seem to have forgotten that Alec and I are twins. We know when the other is hurt or in trouble. I know for a fact Alec is alive and he's in real trouble."

M lets out a long sigh through her nose. I know she doesn't believe a word I've said. It's the truth though. Alec and I have always known what was going on with the other.

"I know you're thinking that I'm crazy or some naïve girl, but I know my brother. He's in trouble and I have to help him."

"You're not naïve, but I do think you're wrong. There is no way Alec survived that explosion."

"You're wrong!" I shout as I slam my fist on M's desk.

"Alex, calm yourself."

I take a few deep breaths to calm myself, but it's not working. I'm still upset over what M said. Why doesn't she believe me? No one ever believes me when I tell them the connection Alec and I had. I let out a long sigh and look at the photo of Ourumov.

He scares me and I can't figure out why. I feel like I somehow know him. The thing is, I can't figure out how I might know him. I search my brain for any clues as to where I know Ourumov, but nothing comes to me. M clears her throat to get my attention.

"Getting lost in your thoughts will get you killed one day."

"I know." I quietly say.

"Now what's on your mind?" M asks.

"Ourumov. I think I know him." I say.

"I don't see how. He's older than you." M says.

"That doesn't matter. I still feel like I know him."

M lets out another long sigh through her nose. I'm pretty sure she thinks I'm crazy.

"I think he was an orphan too. I remember him from the orphanage growing up. He would harass me and Alec."

"His file says he was adopted six months before you and Alec were sent off to boarding school."

"That sounds about right. The harassment stopped around that time."

"Why did he harass you?" M asks.

I give a shrug of my shoulders as an answer.

"You have to have some answer." M says.

"Maybe he thought he was better." I quietly say.

"You're better than him."

"Am I?" I ask.

"I've known you for a long time, you're far better than he will ever be."

"If you say so." I say with a sigh.

"Alex, pull yourself together and do your job."

"Yes M." I say.

"Now, keep an eye on James and come back alive."

"And if I find Alec?" I ask.

"If you happen to find Alec, he is to be brought back alive. We need to find out what happened to him."

"Yes M." I say.

"You're free to go."

I stand up and walk out of the office. I head to the lobby and stop in front of the memorial wall. I bow my head and think about Alec.

"I'm going to find you Alec. I swear on my life." I whisper.

"You don't actually think he's alive, do you?" James asks.

I turn to face him with a scowl on my face.

"I have been holding out hope that he's alive for nine years, I'm not about to give up now." I say.

"Alex, I watched Ourumov shoot him. He's dead." James says.

"James, you know we're twins. We have a connection to each other."

James lets out a long sigh and frowns. I know he's thinking about what happened to my brother.

"We'll find him."

"And if we don't?" James asks.

"Then I'll know for sure that he's dead."

"Fair enough." James says.

We then turn and walk out of the building into the night. I can only hope we'll be successful on our mission.


	4. Chapter 4: Pieces Of Myself

**Author's note: I do not own James Bond, Alec Trevelyan or any other character from the James Bond universe I have simply borrowed them for my story. I only own my OC Alex who is Alec's twin sister. The story and ideas in it belong to me.(Except for any movie dialog.) In this chapter Alec is in a very dark place and is thinking about killing himself.(This chapter comes with a trigger warning for anyone who may not want to read things like this. Feel free to skip this chapter if you want, it shouldn't affect the over all story if skipped.) This chapter also mentions a beating that Ourumov gives Alec.**

_'Like Pieces Of Myself cut off in desperation as offerings to thee. They're good for conversation over a cup of tea, yeah, cup of tea.'-Conversation Piece-Savatage_

**Chapter 4: Pieces Of Myself**

I walk into the bathroom on the train with a gun in my hand. I'm ready to do what Ourumov should have done nine years ago. It's time to end it all. I let out a long sigh and look at myself in the mirror. My scarred face will be the last thing I see.

I put the gun to my temple and get ready to pull the trigger. Just as I start to pull the trigger, someone knocks the gun out of my hand. They throw me against the wall and turn me to face them. That's when I see its Ourumov. He pins me against the wall and glares at me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ourumov asks.

"I'm doing what you should have nine years ago." I growl.

Ourumov's face gets red and he puts his hand around my throat. I can only laugh at this.

"What's so funny?"

"The fact that you don't have the balls to kill me." I say.

Ourumov's hand tightens around my throat and I struggle to breathe.

"Do you find this funny now?"

"Go on and kill me. Finish the job." I gasp.

"You think you're funny, don't you?"

"Perhaps."

"I will kill you." Ourumov says tightening his hand around my throat even more.

I start to see spots in front of my eyes as Ourumov slowly strangles me. My breaths are coming in ragged gasps.

"If you kill me, your plan will fail."

Ourumov lets me go and I slide down the wall gasping for breath. I sit on the floor trying to catch my breath when Ourumov kicks me in the ribs. I grab his foot so he doesn't kick me again. I don't know how much longer I can take his shit. I finally catch my breath and let Ourumov's foot go.

He grabs my collar and pulls me to my feet. He drags me from the bathroom and down the hall. We get to the bedroom and Ourumov throws me against the wall. My head hits the wall and I fall to the floor stunned. Somehow I know Ourumov might finally kill me.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat your sorry ass."

I say nothing as I'm too stunned to answer.

"Answer me!" Ourumov shouts as he kicks me in the ribs.

I let out a grunt of pain as his foot connects with my ribs. I have to come up with some reason. Ourumov kicks me again. A startled yelp escapes my lips as his foot connects with my back. I really think he's going to kill me.

"I said, answer me!" Ourumov shouts.

"I don't have a reason. Just get on with it." I say.

I lie on the floor and take the beating Ourumov gives to me. He makes sure not to leave a mark on my face. Ourumov leaves and I lay on the floor groaning in pain. Someone walks in the room and gasps when they see me. They walk over to me and kneel down next to me.

"What did Ourumov do to you?" Xenia asks.

"He beat me." I groan.

"Why?"

"Partly because I tried to kill myself and partly because I wouldn't answer him when he asked why he shouldn't beat me."

"Alec, are you stupid?"

"No, just crazy."

Xenia lets out a long sigh through her nose. She then helps me to my feet and over to the bed. I sit down on the bed with a groan. I then take off my shirt and throw it on the floor. Bruises are already starting to form on my stomach, chest and ribs.

Xenia lets out a gasp when she sees the bruises.

_"Son of a bitch." _Xenia says in Russian.

"_Xenia, calm down. I'm fine." _I say in Russian.

"_You're not fine. Ourumov nearly killed you."_

"_He should have killed me nine years ago."_

"_Why didn't he?" _Xenia asks in Russian.

"Hell if I know." I say.

"You have to know." Xenia says.

"He's holding my past over me." I quietly say.

"I'm sorry Alec."

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"Why?" Xenia asks puzzled.

"Because I'm sick of being pushed around and used. I'm done."

"Done? You mean you want him to kill you?"

"If he kills me I don't have to finish the job myself."

Xenia says nothing and lets out a long sigh. I let out a sigh and look at the floor. I'm over being Ourumov's pawn. I have no control over my life anymore. Honestly, I haven't had control over my life since that day nine years ago when I was taken hostage.

I remember nothing from before I became known as Janus. I don't even know if Alec Trevelyan is my real name. The life I had before this had to be better. I must have a family and maybe some friends that miss me. Someone help me please.

I lie down on the bed and close my eyes. I fall into a fitful sleep that lasts the next two days. I can only hope that when I finally drag my sorry ass out of bed, Janus doesn't appear. What I've become because of Ourumov's brainwashing scares me more than he does. That's what makes me want to end my life more than being Ourumov's pawn.


End file.
